


Light and Darkness

by Harutsuki



Series: Drag you to hell [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff and Angst, Goretober, Guardian Angel, Halloween Challenge, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, bad things happen, cinnamon roll turns into sinnamon roll, sweet Kiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutsuki/pseuds/Harutsuki
Summary: Kiro was ordered to protect you. So that's what he did, at any cost.





	Light and Darkness

The first time I saw him, it was in a traffic accident. I was about to be hit by a car when he pulled me back to a safe place.

-I’m glad you’re ok. -He hugged me for dear life.

I looked up at him surprised and with my heartbeat wild after the close-to-death experience. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked heavenly. He smiled and let me go as the crowd surrounded me asking if I was injured. He disappeared before I could thank him properly.

That night was the first time I dreamed of him. It was one of those realistic dreams. I apologized for not thanking him before and we started talking while walking in a park. He introduced himself cheerfully: _Kiro_. We were close to each other during all our walk until he said he had to go and hugged me. He confessed in a whisper that he was always next to me, protecting me, and always will be.

-You’re special. I don’t hug anyone. – his smile was as bright as the sun and I woke up feeling refreshed and well rested.

  
After that day, he appeared several times in my dreams. Sometimes I could die of fluff. Other times, the dreams made me feel ashamed of my subconscious but at the same time I wish I’d waken up a little bit later so I could get to the best part. He even appeared to protect me when I was about to have a nightmare giving it a nice turn.  
I started to see him more often around the city, I could never reach him even when I ran after him though. Whenever I was feeling down I could feel the same fuzziness I had in my dreams when he embraced me, even the warmth, and that same night I’d have a sweet dream in where he tried his best to give me advise and comfort me. He was always there for me when I had a bad time.

I poured all my heart in the Kiro that appeared in my dreams and he made my problems disappear or helped me to see them in a different light.

-Don’t worry, I’ll always be next to you. Always. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I’m here…

I started to see him everyday. His cheerful attitude made me smile so I was in cloud nine each time we met. Even as friends, there was that date feeling when it was just the two of us, sitting or walking next to each other. However, he never tried to be more than a friend even when my feelings started to overflow. As our dates increased in number, I couldn’t help noticing that sometimes it was as if nobody else could see him unless he made contact with them first. When we went to the cinema, I had to specify I wanted two tickets even when he was leaning next to me while I talked with the worker because they gave me only one. And there was one time I was with him sitting in a bench at a park when an acquaintance passed by and talked to me. I introduced him and they made a surprised face before apologizing for not noticing him. 

As time passed by, I asked him my doubts and his answer was simple:  
-They can't see me because I'm an angel. _Your_ guardian angel.  
He explained he could materialize if he wanted and he did so more often after he noticed I preferred it that way.

Day by day we were getting closer. It was normal to hold hands while walking. He started tasting the food I cooked before sharing the meal together even when angels didn’t need to eat. It was comforting having him next to me. Sleeping cuddling had a soothing effect and each night I was well-rested.

He was very reticent if other people tried to touch him, but he always managed to find an excuse to touch me, hold my hand or hug me.

I knew very well I shouldn’t be longing for more when he was an angel and tried to put a lid on my feelings but seeing him so close, feeling the warmth of his body and the firmness of his muscles made my mind go directly to the gutter. When these thoughts crawled in my mind I avoided my gaze, ashamed, and each time he asked me innocently what happened and tickled me until I forgot about it completely.

That was our routine until today’s date at a parfait place, that I sneaked a glance at him after thinking of his body pressed flush against mine. His eyes lightened with some kind of dark emotion as he stopped the spoonful of cake he was taking to his mouth. He dropped it back to the dish slowly, his eyes following the motion.

-What’s wrong? – I asked, afraid he just read my mind.

-Nothing. – His voice was too serious for it to be nothing as his eyes focused on the cake.

-Kiro…?

-...s ok... - I managed to hear.

He smiled as usual as he looked up at me.

-I’m a little tired. What about we come back home now?

-Sure. – I replied, wondering about what was the real reason of that reaction.

-I’m sorry. I know you love this place. – He gave me a sheepishly smile.

-It’s ok. Don’t worry. – I smiled back

Once we reached home, we watched a movie and had dinner before going to bed. I was cuddled in his arms, listening to his calm heartbeat.

-You know I’ll always be next to you protecting you, no matter what, right? – his voice resonated in his chest.

-Yes… but why are you telling me now? – I raised my head.

-I felt like it’s been a while since the last time I told you. – he shrugged his shoulders.

I chuckled.

-Silly. – I said and he smiled back.

He was about to tickle me so I moved trying to avoid it and our lips grazed by accident. I could see his eyes widening in the dim light that entered through the window. Maybe it was his proximity or maybe what he just said, but I decided to cross the line and indulge in the feeling as I properly kissed him. He parted slightly his lips and I deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips as I straddled him with my legs. His hands went to rest on my hips a second before pulling me lightly apart. He broke the kiss and turned his head to the side.  
-We-we can't. -his voice was raspy as he dejected me.  
-I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… - I felt mortifying.  
-Please, don’t feel bad. I… I'm here to protect you. As an angel I must not...  
I sat on my knees to remove myself from him as he spoke and felt a hardness between my legs for a second before I felt nothing. He just vanished in thin air.  
-Kiro? -I asked, worried.  
But there was no response.

I couldn’t sleep in all night. I knew going out to look for him wouldn’t work since he could appear and disappear as he wished. I was playing with fire since the very beginning and I allowed this to happen so I was the one to blame if he didn't want to be with me. I poured a fresh made coffee as I turn on the TV to avoid the silence that screamed his absence. I looked at the screen with empty eyes until I saw the patisserie where we had the cake. I rose up the volume.

\- … The robbery took place around 6pm. There was 10 victims, 6 of them dead and 4 are still hospitalized…

My eyes widened. We went home by that time. Was it possible that Kiro avoided that I was one of the victims?

They showed a picture of the victims. I recognized the waiter that served our cakes just minutes before that happened and I couldn’t continue watching it so I turned the tv off. I had a knot in my stomach and I tried to swallow it, but I ended up rushing to the bathroom.

  
2 weeks after that, I still had no news from him.

During this time I had to be very careful because I seemed to attract a lot of accidents. I called in sick so I could stay at home some days but I couldn’t stay all my life inside. At the end, I decided to call some friends and have a good time with them so I could turn off my mind from thinking about that day.  
I was on my way back home after having some drinks when a couple of strong boys blocked my way. I walked slowly as I approached them. They didn't look very friendly as they kept his eyes on me so I was wary of them. As they didn't move, I turned on my heels. I clashed into a hard chest and I felt my wrists being grabbed before I could even react.  
-Where are you going, girl? What about having some fun with us?  
I was about to scream but I didn't have time. I could only see thick red.  
Raining.  
Blood. Lots of blood.  
I looked at where there was that man's head just seconds ago.  
Only that now I could see a hand painted in red and a smirk.  
And a man that looked like Kiro covered in blood with a twisted smile.  
He wasn't the Kiro I remembered. It was like his hair colour disappeared to be all concentrated in his eyes now.  
He wasn't in those beautiful eyes neither.

He moved, fast.  
I turned around to look for him and I noticed there were more corpses lying at his feet. I just registered it like a horror movie, as if I couldn’t feel the dampness on my clothes and the coppery smell.  
I gazed at my angel with that twisted smile plastered in his face and cold eyes that made me wonder who was that stranger who looked so similar to the sweet sunshine Kiro.  
-K-Kiro? - My voice was barely audible.  
His smile widened.  
-Kiro? Not anymore. At least you haven't forgotten about “me”. - His voice had no trace of warmth. – Oh, right. I guess for you it was only some days since _that_ happened.  
He reduced the distance between us until we were almost touching.  
-What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me? – He demanded.  
-Y-You k-killed them... -My voice trembled with fear as I tried hard not to focus on the unknown pieces of meat scattered on the floor.  
It was so gore I was sure I was going to have nightmares from this all my life.

-Do you know what they were about to do!? Would you have preferred if they did what they wanted to you? No. I won’t allow it. I’ll keep you safe, whatever it takes. You are mine.  
He grabbed my arms as fury painted his expression. I felt dizzy and black dots covered my vision. I think I blackout for a couple of seconds as I found myself leaning to his chest when I opened my eyes.  
He pushed me away and I fell into a bed. The ceiling started being familiar to me once it stopped spinning and I noticed he had teleport me to my room.  
-K-kiro? what's wrongggh!!  
He didn't let me say anything more before he closed my mouth with his in desperation.  
He took off his hoodie and only broke the kiss to do the same with his T-shirt. He started ravaging my mouth, his tongue forcing his way inside. He traced with his lips my jaw, and my ear before going down my pulse leaving marks until he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

-You almost died again there… Almost…- His voice was chocked with so many emotions.

I have missed him so much. His warmth, his voice. It was hard to see him as a cold blooded killer when he did so to protect me. His lips caressed mine as I parted them to allow him to kiss me this time. I felt his tongue teasing mine and I teased back while his thumb caressed my cheek.

As my hands travelled through his back, I felt his skin was not as smooth as it was before.  
I broke the kiss and opened my mouth to ask but he beat me to it.  
-Scars. From you.  
-Me? - I asked, puzzled and triggered a scowl from him.  
-Yes. You. -He spitted. - I lost my wings because of _you_. _You_ messed up my mind until I did the unspeakable. _You_ made me a fallen angel.

He started to laugh lightly.

-I guess I should thank you. Now I have no strings attached. I can make you mine completely.

A dark possessiveness was dripping in his honeyed eyes as they bored into mine.  
-Kiro! wait! – I shouted as I felt his body pressing against mine as if he wanted us to be one.

He was so different from the Kiro I knew... Not only physically but his personality too. It seemed like his now cold golden eyes ripped my heart into pieces.  
-Don't tell me now that you don't want it because I've seen your thoughts so many times. When you dreamed those things about me I could almost taste it. Do you know how hard you made it for me to endure my instincts and keep it chaste? Your thoughts and mine, I was barely hanging with both but you just had to go and spoil everything, right?  
He pinned my hands over my head with a barely concealed wrath, his nails digging into my skin. I grimace.

-What? – he demanded.

I opened my mouth to complain about the pain and he seized the opportunity to kiss me deeply. He ripped my dress and I could feel his hot skin against mine. He stopped suddenly.

-Tsk.

I opened my eyes as I was not used to this behaviour of him.

-Let’s take a shower. I can’t stand to see you this filthy covered in blood.

I realized that we had blood over ourselves that was drying. I felt disgusted so I went to the shower as fast as I could. He followed me.

-I… I want to be alone. – I said softly as I closed the door.

He pushed it forcefully and entered the bathroom with me. Then, turned on the water until it was at the temperature I usually took it. Slowly, he took off my underwear and I entered the shower very conscious about his presence. I heard him removing his trousers as the water fell on me turning pink as it carried the blood with it.

He joined me.

-K-Kiro… - I turned trying to find the comfort I had so many time in my dreams of him.

Because this was what it was. One of those nightmares in which Kiro appeared and turned them to nice dreams.

-Shhh you’re still in shock– he started to clean me caringly with soap before doing so himself fast.

He dried me and took my hand to lead me to the bed again. I could see perfectly the scars of his back: two irregular thick lines starting at the shoulder blades going down until the last rib on each side. I raised my hand and draw the left line. He turned sharply and tugged me towards him, clashing on his chest. He turned on his heels and pushed me to the bed just like before.

-Don’t. It’s too much when you touch them. – His voice was lower than before as he took me by the wrist.

I kissed him and he responded with the same intensity. My hands travelled again over his back and traced both of them, making him moan. He left a trail of wet kisses on my neck going down until he started sucking and licking my breasts.

-Mmm… Kiro… 

My hands buried in his now silver hair as his right travelled down the curves of my body until he found the bundle of nerves between my legs and teased it before diving a finger inside. His breath hitched in his throat as I gasped.

-You’re so wet and warm…

He moved it around slowly and curled it, stealing a moan as I arched my back to get that sensation again. He repeated the motion and added another finger to it. I pushed him towards me to devour him with kisses as he moved his fingers inside of me. I felt myself clenching around them.

He removed them and I drowed in the vision of his naked body as he positioned himself.  
He entered me, deeper as I never felt before, without warning.

-Nngh…

Our breaths were heavy as he started to move inside of me, slowly at first but increasing the rhythm until it was frenzy. My hands gripped his back for support making him hiss. I turned my grip to a caress that traced where his wings were and he moaned against my neck as he buried himself to the hilt, hitting the deepest point inside of me that made my mind go blank. His eyes were like dark honey as I came undone. He grunted as he felt my contractions on him, making him reach his limit. I felt him pulsating deep inside as he filled me.  
We stayed like that for a moment before he slipped out of me. I turned, trying to catch my breath and I started to drift to sleep when he bended me on my knees, his fingers teasing my entrance as they collected the dripping realise. His low voice caressed my ear:  
-This is far from over, "Ms. Chips".


End file.
